Mixed up Matched up
by ranchanXucchantomboy2
Summary: Akane and Kagome are tired of their lifes so they go and wish they had another one, but what happens when thier wish comes true? *It's rated T just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

-1Mixed and Matched up

A Ranma 1/2/Inuyasha crossover

All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and viz and all that stuff

Chapter 1: One another's worlds wish

Kagome awoke from her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawns "Mmmm.. I got to get started on my homework for the exams," she sighs.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE c'mon we got to get going!!!"

"INUYASHA!? What are you doing here, oh wait that's right, you want to take me back to the fuderal era!? Well I'm busy studying okay?!!!"

"Kagome come on, how long ya gunna stay here?"

"Inuyasha I'm sorry buy you know I have to study." Inuyasha grabs kagome and flys out the window and to the shed. "WAAAH, put me dowwwn!!" Kagome yells.

"C'mon Kagome, you know Sango, Miroku, & Shippo are waiting!" Kagome frowns, "INUYASHA OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!!" (osuwari means sit if you don't know) "GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Inuyasha slams into the ground. "Why you!!!!" He snarls. humph….dummy Kagome thinks to herself then looks away and sighs… "Okay Inuyasha let's go…" she jumps into the well and flys through and comes out the other side into the fuderal era.

"Kagomeee-chaan!!" Kagome puts a smile on her face.

"Hi Shippo-chan." Sango and Miroku come and greet Kagome too.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asks.

"Hm? Oh he's right over there." she points toward the well.

"Geez no respect!!" he mumbles.

"What're you talking about! You're the one you grabbed me and forced me to come here!!!"

"Yea! That's because you wouldn't come either way!!"

"So! You could've asked nicer!"

"Hmph" They both look away, as well Sango, Miroku, Kilala, & Shippo are watching. Why does Inuyasha always have to be like this, that….that…. That baka. Kagome thinks to herself then exhales and inhales.

It's not my fault she always has to be like this, may be I should apologize… The hanyou thinks. He starts off "Kagome I-"

"Well come on Inuyasha what do you need?" Kagome asks irritably Sango interupts

"Kagome we've heard that there is a demon destroying all the villages…"

Then Miroku says, "And there's a rumor that there is a bright light shinning through one of the demons."

"And you want me to find the shikon shard, if there is one. Okay let's go."

Meanwhile in Nerima a short-haired girl with brown eyes wakes up and gets ready for her day. "Akane, will you please go wake up Ranma for school?" Kasumi her older sister says calmly.

"Sure." why do I always have to wake up Ranma, I'ts not like he's my responsibility or something. Akane thinks. She gets a bucket and fills it up with cold water and heads toward Ranma's room. SPLASH a rush of cold water goes through Ranma.

"RANMA!! Wake up it's time to go to school!" Akane yells. Sheesh why do I always have to do this?!

"Augghh I'm up I'm up!!" Ranma says in his now female form. Akane heads downstairs for breakfast, while Ranma goes and takes a bath and gets ready for school. Akane now eating breakfast sees Ranma come downstairs. "Hello Ranma how's your morning?" Kasumi asks pleasantly.

"Just the usual morning. Hey where's Nabiki?"

"She's already head off to school." Ranma and Akane both get up and go to school, while Ranma stands on the fence they have their usual argument…

"Hey 'Kane why do ya always got to pour cold water on me?"

"Because Ranma, you never wake up for school" she says irritated

"Well I'ts not my fault, couldn't you just yell at me or something?"

" It is your fault! Would you rather me hit you with my mallet?" Ranma thought about this for a second. "I guess not, but still.." He started mumbling "I could be woken up to someone more pleasant or pretty.."

"What?!!!"

"It was just a joke seriously!"

"Ranma you baka!!"

"Tomoy, Uncute, Unsexy!"

"So what if I'm not cute or sexy!!PERVERT!!"

"I am not a pervert!!"

They make it to school and of course Kuno is standing out there waiting for them.

"Oh great there's Kuuno!!"

"Halt Ranma. What have you done to Miss Akane? I do not approve of you and Akane walking to school together." Ranma rolls his eyes,

"Kuno just get outta the way, it's not like I would if I didn't have to." Akane looks taken back , what?

"Ranma you scoundrel!! Do not say such things."

"-and I don't need your approval!" Ranma kicks him and gets into school, as Akane follows after him.

They run to school and just barely make the bell. During school Akane thinks why does he always have to be like that and start fights? For once he could at least be nice to me and what was that thing about not wanting to walk with me geez.She sighs, the bell rings and everyone leaves school.

In the fuderal era, Inuyasha and the group have taken care of the demons as Kagome shouts "Look there's the Shikon Jewel inside it's stomach!" and points.

"I see it!! Claws of steel!!!" Inuyasha yells and successfully gets the jewel.

"Getting a step closer ever day." Sango says.

"Yes I agree." Miroku says and steps closer and gropes Sango's butt.

"Eeek!" SLAAAP! Sango slaps Miroku. "There he goes again, what a pervert." Shippo whispers.

"Yea, but they are so cuute together."

"I.. guess so." Shippo agrees. They get back to Kaede's house and spend the night. Kagome thinks a lot, then heads outside and sits on the grass. She looks up and it's at the moon. A light breeze brushes against her face. Why Inuyasha, I know you like Kikyo too, then sighs… I shouldn't think about this, I know I love him, but…. Sometimes I wish I had a different life just for awhile though, cause I would miss Inuyasha even though he's inconsiderate and rude, but he's also sweet and caring. I wonder, if I never came to the fuderal era, may be I wish I had a normal life or at least a life without the fuderal era wierdness, but then I would've never met Inuyasha… sighs again "Might as well go get some sleep.." as she heads in to the shed and gets some shut eye.

Back in Nerima night falls. At dinner Akane watches as Genma trys to steal food from Ranma, and Happosai is in for the food too. She eats her dinner then excuses herself.

She goes up on the roof where she thinks about things that happen. What did Ranma mean today? She replays the scene in her head… Ranma & Kuno are fighting and Ranma says, " It's not like I would walk with her if I didn't have to!" did he really mean that, or was he just saying it. What if I had a life that was mm.. nevermind what am I thinking. Ranma I…. I just can't say it to him.. Sometimes I wonder what is life like with an actual regular into different things. I wish I had a different life sometimes. sighs well ought to go get life what if I hadn't met Ranma? But life can't get wierder than people changing some sleep. she looks up at the moon one last time then goes to bed.

Author notes-well that's the first chapter I'll get the other chapters up soon thanks for reading, it might not be very good but anyway hope u enjoyed I'm a young writer so It may not be very good


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: Alikes and differences, way different?

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome awakes sleepily, blinks a few times and looks around. "Good morning San- huh? Where am I?" She looked around again, rubbed her eyes, wha? She saw some white pillows, blue covers and bed spread. She was wearing her long sleeved shirt with buttons down the front with a collar, It also had long pants and dark and light blue checkered squares all over her pajamas. She looked over at the calendar she found, it's Saturday, well it's tomorrow the time is right and date. Weird. But where am I? Then she heard some noises downstairs "Gahh u pervert." the voice seemed to turn from a boy to a girl? Weird, then another old man voice, "Come on you know you want to wear this bra!"

"I do not you old geezer!!" the young girl said again. She walked downstairs,

"Oh hello Aka-" she stopped and saw it was a different girl. "Why hello, who are you? Welcome to the Tendo resident. That's weird how did you get in?"

"Who're you?" A girl with a red pigtail said.

"Hm do we have a visitor?" two older men about in their 40s walked in. Then Nabiki came in to see what all the talking was about.

"Uhh …" Kagome was still trying to figure out what happened.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I um don't really know how I got here."

"Hi, Miss Higurashi, I'm Kasumi Tendo, that' is Ranma Saotome, his father Genma Saotome, my dad Soun Tendo, my younger sister Nabiki Tendo, and my youngest sister Akan-. That's weird where is Akane?" Nabiki got a kettle and poured it on Ranma. Kagome looked at Ranma in shock. What just happened? She just turned into He. "uhm ahem…" Ranma told Kagome his story. Kasumi, Soun, Nabiki, and Genma came in, "Ranma we can't find Akane anywhere have you done anything?"   
"What a haul what a haul!!"

"who's that?" Kagome asked.

"That's the world's biggest pervert, Happosai he steals girls panties and bras, such a pain." Ranma answered.

"Why hello there cutie , your new." as Happosai came closer to try and snuggle up against Kagome's breast Ranma punched him.

"Where are your manners?! Sorry about that."

"No problem." Geez he acts just like Miroku, almost except he steals lingerie.

"Well Ranma did you do anything to Akane?" Nabiki asked impatiently.

"What? No I didn't do anything?!"

"Go find her Ranma m'boy" Genma said.

"Plleaaasee Ranmaa!!!" Sound wailed.

"Ranma would you please go find her everyone is worried." Kasumi said in a kind voice. One of those voices where if they ask you, you can't say no.

"Okay, alright already I will." why's she always gotta run off, I didn't do nothing. Ranma thought.

"I'll go too, since I have to find my way back home." Kagome volunteered.

"Okay with me."

At Kagome's house other problems were occurring.What the heck where am I??!! Akane thought. She examined the place, looks fine I guess nothing dangerous. Akane was in her orange long pants and long sleeved shirt with blue spots and spirals on her pajamas. There were pink pillows, pink covers and white sheets. She quickly got up and ran downstairs there she saw a lovely lady, old man, and young boy. "Hmm. Looks like we have guest? um who are you?" the lady asked.

"uhm I'm Akane Tendo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi's mother,"

"and I'm her Grandfather."

"and I'm her brother Sota."

"Are you one of her friends from school?" Kagome's mother asks.

"No I'm not I go to Furinkan High school in Nermia."

"Oh I see well you are welcome to stay the night, you can sleep in Kagome's room, speaking of which, where is she? And how did you get in here?"

"I don't know how I got here and I don't know where she is. Sorry, but I can go look for her."

"Thanks, just head upstairs and I will be back later."

"Ah okay I will thank you." She head upstairs to Kagome's room. She turned around and looked out the window when "Ahhhh!!!" a long white-haired teenager stood outside the window oddly enough with ears.

"Hey Kag- who are you?"

"I'm Akane Tendo."

"Are you one of Kagome's friends?

"No I'm not, who're you?!"

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Are you her boyfreind?"

"uhhmmm mm well." he looked away. Is he, or what? Better change the subject

"Well where are you from?"

"I'm a half demon half human. I'm from the fuderal era." as Inuyasha informed her of his story he wondered may be if she could see shikon shards or even pass the well. Inuyasha ended with "So do you wanna go with me to the fuderal era?" couldn't hurt I have to find my way back home anyway.

"Sure." They went to the well.

"I'm not sure if you can go through because only Kagome and I can, but you can try." the half demon, half human said.

"Okay." here goes nothing She jumped into the well, everything was blue and mystic looking sort of. "aaaaahhh" as she fell through and climbed up and out of the well she noticed she wasn't where she used to be, there was green grass everywhere and noticed some other people. "Kagome-chaan… your not kagome." a little fox looking person said. Akane noticed two other people standing behind him. A girl with red pads everywhere and black filling in, she had brown long hair in a pony-tail, bangs, a big boomerang on her back, and a little cat like thing in her hands. She looks like… Ukyo? She imagined the boomerang replaced with a spatula.Akane thought. There was also a guy next to her wearing purple and black robe like things, a long yellow pole thing, and short brown hair with a small pony-tail. She turned around and saw Inuyasha there.

"So I see you can go through the well too."

"Yea."

"Inuyasha who's this?" the little fox person said.

"This is Akane Tendo she's not from here or Kagome's place, she's gunna help us find Kagome and find her way back home."

"Hello, I'm Sango a demon slayer, and this is Kilala my demon."

"Hi, aw Kilala is so cute."

"I'm Shippo a fox demon."

"Hehe your cute too, you remind kind of my little black pet pig P-Chan."

"And I'm Miroku a monk/priest who excortes demons." huh Akane felt a rub on her bottom, then realized what he was doing. BAAMM!!! Akane had gotten out a mallet and whamed the monk. "PERVERT" she yelled as Sango watched, what a pervert, and how did Akane get that mallet out of nowhere?

"Sorry about that Akane, Miroku's a pervert as you can see…" As Miroku then groped Sango. "Eek." and a earned himself a slap from Sango. Akane saw Sango blush, must be a couple or something, or at least you can tell they love each other.

"See what I mean."

"Yea I see."

"Come guys let's get going we don't have all day!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Okay." Akane said, well he don't have much patience , he reminds me I guess of… Ranma… They started walking off into the forest to find Kagome.

"So Kagome you are in love with a half-demon half-human?" Ranma asked back in Nermina where they started walking around looking for Akane.

"What well uhm…." Kagome said struggling for the right words.

"From what I've heard he's strong, caring, not considerate, but still sweet, right? And I guess I got the idea you like him."

"I guess…. But he loves another too, he loves me and another woman who I am the reincarnation of"

"Oh, I see, sounds like a cheater." he mumbled.

"Yea. And he's not a cheater okay!?" Kagome yelled.

"What about you and Akane?" Kagome saw Ranma get a weird expression like he wasn't expecting that question.

"Well I mean… it's nothing really, yea, she doesn't like me so.. Well I don't know.. We are uhh." Kagome giggles a bit.

" I know what you mean aha." Then they hear a

"RANMAAA-wo da airen" a girl with long purple hair yells.

"Oh no Kagome this is one of uhm another girl who likes me, but I don't like her. Her names Shampoo and she's an Amazon they had a law that if a man defeats you in combat they become your husband."

"Uh-oh, sounds confusing."

"Ranma wo ai ni." she said cheerfully. "Who are you? Ranma why you go on date with this girl, when you have Shampoo?"

"Shampoo don't get the wrong idea it's not like we're going out or anything, I mean it."

"Whaaaa, yea, yea, he's right we don't uh love each other or anything like that, honestly!!" Shampoo sent Kagome an evil glare.

"Hmph, okay Shampoo believe, so I no give this girl kiss of death."

"uhh kiss of death?"

" Kagome the kiss of death is that she kiss you and then promise to hunt you down until you're dead." Ranma explained.

"Sounds exciting. Heh" Shampoo now glomped onto Ranma.

"Airen go on date with Shampoo now?"

"Shampoo get offa me I'm not going on a date with you I'm busy. Okay?"

"What busy with?"

"I'm helping Kagome find her way home , and Akane is lost."

"You worried about tomboy?"

"What?! Well no I mean I was forced to go look for her."

"Do you want to come with us?" Kagome asked. She looked at Ranma and saw that was the wrong thing to say as he was furiously shaking his head no no no!!!

"Yes, Shampoo come, with girl in pajamas." oops I forgot I was still in my pajamas Kagome said to herself. As they started walking again they of course ran into other things like, another suitor. "MUHAHAHAH RANMA-DARRRRLLING!!"

"Another suitor?" Kagome asked.

"Yeaaa she bothers me a lot." Kagome watched what happened.

"Oh Ranma-Darling why are you with this-this-this Shampoo girl? And who is this other girl Ranma, Don't tell me you're going on a date without me."

"Crazy girl get away from Shampoo airen."

"You're 'airen' well he's my husband to be you just go play your Chinese games."

"You insult Chinese Shampoo punish you!"

"You're on, Ranma's the prize!"

"Shampoo do anything to win Ranma." Shampoo and Kodachi started battling it out for Ranma. "That was Kodachi Kuno, she likes me just because I saved her , her brother loves my girl side, and she likes my boy side, they both hate my other side."

"Wow your life is confusing."

"Yea just what I think. And it gets even worse there is this guy named Mousse and Mousse likes Shampoo and hates me because he thinks I like her back, and then there is Ryoga who likes Akane and he thinks it's my fault that he has a cursed form like me."

"What a big mess."

"Yea, we'll probably see my other suitor soon. I just have a feeling."

"Oh uhh well I guess I look forward to meeting her." They walked into an Okonomiyaki shop. Japanese pizza "Hey Ran-chan and oh who are you? Don't tell me you're going out with her?!"

"No no take it easy Ucchan, this is-"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm not from around here and I do not have anything with Ranma he's just helping me find my way home and looking for Akane that is all." Ukyo looked suspiciously "Okay, I'll buy it. You guys want some okonomiyaki?"

"Sure Ucchan thanks." Ranma answered.

"No problem. What about you Kagome?"

"Uh sure , I guess so I didn't have any breakfast."

"So where ya guys heading next?"

"I don't really know , I'm looking for the fuderal era."

"Fuderal Era?" Kagome explained her story once again.

"Want to come with us?"

"Sure sounds interesting."

Back in the past a Hanyou and his group just headed into the forest. "So that's your story?" Miroku said.

"What a boring story although I'd like to see that he/she you talked about-"

"He's not a he/she he's a Man! He just has a curse humph, and you're the one to talk, you are half-demon half-human!"

"Yea, well it's not like I'd be like this if I had to!"

"Hmph." Sango came up to Akane and whispered "Akane he's a little uneasy about that subject, so don't make fun of him like that he has mixed feeling about it. And you stood up for this Ranma person. Do you love him?"

"What uhm .. Ah . That is…" Sango giggled, "Ha ha it's okay."

"What about you and Miroku?" Akane wondered.

"Uh It's nothing really uh yea he's a pervert anyway and hits on all the pretty girls he sees… but um.." Akane giggled too as they both giggled.

"You know you remind of a girl I know named Ukyo Kuonji except that she holds giant spatula and cooks okonomiyaki."

"Hm? Okay."

"Smells like that annoying wolf!" Inuyasha said irritably.

"Huh? Who's this annoying wolf person?" Akane questioned.

"He's someone Inuyasha hates, Koga, Koga likes Kagome and makes Inuyasha jealous." Miroku answered.

"He does not!! He just annoys me."

"And Inuyasha always denys it."

"hmm.." Akane replyed.

"Hello , Oh Kagom- huh?"  
"I'm Akane Tendo. Kagome is missing so we're looking for her."

"Why hello, I'm Koga. Say are you related to Kagome you look a little bit like her?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh hey mutt!"

"Shut up, don't call me that."

"Kogaaa-kuuun!!"

"Another person who's that?" Akane saw a girl with pigtails and looked like a wolf like Koga, she had a white/black/ red outfit on.

"That is Ayame she likes Koga because when she was young Koga saved her and made a promise to marry her when she was older. But then Koga fell in love with Kagome and now Ayame doesn't like Kagome, even though it is a one sided love with Koga, because Kagome doesn't like Koga." Shippo says.

"Ohh, poor Ayame…" Akane heard Ayame, Inuyasha, and Koga all arguing. Koga, Ryoga hmm kind of goes together, but oh well. Akane thought. She walked over and asked Ayame if they could talk. "What is it? Who're you? What're you to Koga-kun?" she demanded.

"I'm Akane Tendo I am uh I guess just friends with Koga that's all. I just wanted you to know if you knew that Kagome doesn't like Koga right?"

"I guess, but he told me he only likes Kagome because she can see the shards…"

"Don't worry, he saved you from those wolves when you were younger, I'm sure he still has feelings for you and if he doesn't love you at least you guys can be friends, love is complicated, but I'm sure he knows that Kagome likes Inuyasha."

"mm I guess so thanks Akane. I got to go see you."

"Bye." she waved good-bye and went to go check on Inuyasha.

"Koga are you comin with us?" Akane asked

"Sure why not."

"Okay let's go then." As the group walked on Akane spotted someone with long black hair, wearing a white top with red pant thing.

"Inuyasha who's that?" Kikyo Inuyasha thought.

"Stay here Ka- I mean Akane."

"Sango, Miroku who's that?"

"That's Kikyo, Kagome is a reincarnation of her, since we are in the past. She and Inuyasha loved each other until one day Naraku manipulated them and tricked them and Kikyo ended up killing Inuyasha then killed herself along with the shikon jewel. Now years later someone brought Kikyo back to life and Inuyasha still loves her as well as her reincarnation of course Kagome. Kagome has a hard time about this, but she is strong and handles it well." Sango explained.

"And Inuyasha misses Kikyo a lot and can't decide between the two, we route for Kagome though." Miroku adds on.

"uh-huh I agree I guess, but poor Inuyasha." Akane watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo talked, then Inuyasha came back.

"Come on guys let's go." he looked kind of sad, I wonder what happened Akane thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: LoVe Is CoMpLiCaTeD

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi of course

"So Kagome how's it like livin with demons and stuff?" Ukyo asks curious

"It's not easy I don't get to study a lot and I'm not doing very well in school, and since I'm the only one who can see shikon shards and stuff I have to always get pulled back into the fuderal era by Inuyasha to help them and fight off demons. And there is his other love…" her voice trailed off. "Her names Kikyo I'm a reincarnation of her, Inuyasha once loved Kikyo then Kikyo killed Inuyasha, well actually put a spell on him, then killed herself because of Naraku, finally I set Inuyasha free and Kikyo came back to life."

"That sounds kind of harsh I guess , what do you feel?" Ukyo pressed on

"I know he likes Kikyo, and I love him too, and it's hard for him to decide, I understand him…" Ukyo got she should probably change subject.

"Oh, hey look there's Ryoga!"

"Ryoga better not be here to bother me, 'cause I'm busy." Ranma mumbled.

"Ranma? Am I in Nerima now?"

"Yea I see you got lost again."

"Ryoga has a really bad sense of direction , you point left he'll go right and it takes him 3 days to find a place that is just around the corner." Ukyo told Kagome.

"Poor Ryoga. Hi Ryoga I'm Kagome Higurashi." As then again she explained her story to him.

"So Akane's missing?"

"Yes."

"Ranma what did you do this time?" he pointed his umbrella toward Ranma.

"Listen calm down I didn't do nothin so don't get mad."

"Fine, but I'm still not convinced."

"Want to come with us sweety?" Ukyo asked kindly.

"Sure, since I'm lost anyway." Where are you Inuyasha, I miss you so much, when will you come and find me? Are you even looking.. Please hurry Inuyasha. Kagome thought then sighed , she was worried. While another thought Akane, where'd you go now, I'm sorry if I did anything you know I never mean to upset you , and you get mad at things I say , when I say stuff I don't control what comes out of my mouth, don't worry we'll find you soon.

As the crew in the federal era took a rest Akane started to think about things too, Where are you Ranma? Why havn't you come yet?… why, where are you now? Hurry and find me, I know you probably didn't mean what you said, (flash back) you know I wouldn't walk with her if I didn't have to!! sighs I really do … miss u…

Kagome just hang on I'll find you soon. Inuyasha was thinking.

Ranma, Ryoga, Kagome, and Ukyo were all walking when Kagome stopped abruptly. "Look guys it's a well!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yea so?" Ranma asked.

"Remember that's how I get to the fudrel era."

"But it's just a plain well that's all." Ryoga said.

"It's worth a try. I'll go frist." Kagome climbed into the well and soared. yes I think this is it. Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo quickly followed. Kagome fell onto someone.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"What's the big idea how'd you-"

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha" they said at the same time.

"Inuyasha!" She got off of him and hugged him. Then quickly let go.

"uhm.. Sorry" she blushed. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Where were you?" Then bam, Ranma fell on top of Akane.

"AAhhh, what the he-" Ranma started.

"Get off of me." Akane groaned. Akane turned around and they looked at each other in the eyes, everyone around them was staring because they were in an awkward position.(You know that position in anime where two people are looking at each other face down on the floor while one looks up at one and the other looks down at the other, so it kind of looks like they're doing something "wrong") "uh.. Ah" Ranma stammered.

"y-y-yea Ran-ma?"

"ahem Sorry." They both blushed as people around them thought what a cute couple They stayed like that for a few seconds then Ranma quickly got up followed by Akane. "Sorry Akane and by the way what'd I do to make you leave."

"uh nothing really I just somehow came here." Then Ukyo and Ryoga fell from the well/sky sort of. "Akane,"

"Kagome" Ryoga and Ukyo said. Akane turned around to face Kagome.

"Are you Kagome?"

"Uh yea I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"And I'm Akane Tendo."

"Nice to meet you." they both said. They both looked at each other then smiled and giggled. Ukyo met up with Sango.

"San-go right?" Ukyo asked

"Yea." Geez she does sort of look like me and sound like me they both thought. Kagome and Akane watched them as Inuyasha and Ranma started arguing and talking about Kagome and Akane. Everyone started chatting and Miroku even managed to grope Ukyo and Sango and they both got out their weapon (spatula and giant boomerang) and hit Miroku. Then somehow everyone was there, Shampoo, Ayame, Kodachi, Kikyo, Nabiki, the rest of the crew, everyone!! Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo started fighting over Ramna, Ayame was arguing with Koga, Kikyo watched from a fair distance, as Kuno started trying to kill Ranma, Nabiki as always trying to make some money, Happosai Miroku started being perverted, Sesshomaru came with Rin, Rin and Jaken going around and meeting people, Kagura started talking to Sesshomaru and getting info, while Hakudoshi caused trouble, and Kanna watched everyone. Akane & Kagome got Inuyashsa and Ranma and snuck out of the chaos. They ran down to the ocean where no one else was. Ranma sat beside Akane and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Akane put her head on Ranma's shoulder as they watched the ocean and moon, as Kagome did the same. Kilala and Shippo were quietly watching them from behind some bushes. "Inuyasha.. I love you." Kagome said quietly, "I love you too." as they watched the moon. Ranma looked Akane in the eyes, then said, "Akane you know I've always uh l-l-l liked you a lot." Akane giggled, "Ranma me too." Akane closed her eyes and the two couples gazed at the moon/ocean for the rest of the night.

The End

Authors notes: That's my story tell me how you like it, I know at the ending I wasn't sure if I should make them say "I love you" or if I shouldn't make them say it, but I decided to have them say it but not kiss, but I was also thinking about that tooo My first story I'm a young writer so it might not be as good an older writer, and about the Kagome's mom and Grandpa my Internet wasn't working and I forgot their names. At the end I was tired since I did this all in one day I wasn't sure how I should add back in the part about the whole akane and kagome wishing they had different lives. Now that I think about it I guess this story was kind of just a little introducing the characters with not much of the plot exactly and I used a lot of the same words lolThanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
